The Truth about Never
by LostRocketC
Summary: The world is a crazy place full of love, hate, and everything inbetween. Fallow the trio as it is introduced to the highs and lows of life. The truth will find its way into the lives of these teenagers and change their beings.  Dramatic  Seddie is great.


**Chapter Uno:**

I know you're a great kid, Sam, but this has got to stop," He muttered. He looked at wits end and was tapping repatedly at desk. Up close Sam really could see the signs of his age.

"I didn't mean to hurt him," Sam explained dully. Her feet were proped up on his desk and she nodded numbly with each accusation.

"I know you didn't," He snapped. "I have pressures from every teacher in the school; from the whole district! I know that you're not what they say you are, but it's my word against theirs. They want to expell you, who am I to say they can't?"

"Ted, I didn't mean to hurt him!"

"Sam, it doesn't matter! Now you know what your actions can do. I'm afraid I'll have to expell you."

She quickly dropped her feet from off his desk and sat upright.

"You're kidding me." This could possibly be more than just another detention.

"No," Principal Franklin said slowly. He tried his very best to keep his face stony, but he felt complete symbathy for Sam. "I know you have bad habbits, but you, despite rumors, have amazing grades and a good collection of community work. You are in the second percent. Do you know how quickly an expulsion could ruin that? You're already a Junior."

Sam gulped. She in no way or form enjoyed work, but college was a first class ticket out of Seattle. College meant that she had a chance to not end up like her mother: working a nightly job and waking up with a hangover in the arms of some man. At first Sam had hated the life her mom had grown her up in, but a job is a job; she did that all for Sam, and in a way, that gave Sam even more pressure to be the better Puckett.

"There has to be another way," Sam mumbled.

Ted Franklin sighed in frustration. There was one thing, but he had doubted Sam would interested. If only he could convence the district that Sam was a great kid..

"There is one."

Sam pushed her seat closer to him in earnest to hear her back-up plan.

"Community service."

She groaned. "What kind?"

He let out a small smile, "The theater kids are putting on a major production this year."

"So what," She questioned, "You want me to try out? I do acts on iCarly. It'll be easy. Am I out if I don't make the cut?"

He chuckled at this idea. "You may be good at acting Samantha, but I will need you to service. You need to help the production. If you happen to like the theater process perhaps you can join your senior year, but this year you will be helping decorating, scripts, ect."

"If I do this," Sam paused to wince, partically at the use of her formal name half with the idea of service, "Lame job. No expulsion?"

He nodded,"Not even a scratch on your very impressive perminate record."

This made Sam grin. She got up from the chair, extended her arm and winked. "We've got ourselves a deal then ."

They shook eachothers hand and then Sam left the room. The deal had been made. As she strode out into the hall she was slightly conflicted on the subject of her punishment. Paritally she felt it could be fun. She enjoyed the small, entertaining skits she took part in during iCarly, why would she not now? Besides, it would be painting and drawing; easy. Then again, it was work; time away from much needed study time, iCarly and even life in general.

Carly had been waiting outside the room knawing nervously at her finger nails. She quickly fell in step with Sam and began to shoot questions at her.

"Are you alright?"

Sam nodded half-heartedly.

"What's going on? Are you in trouble? Stupid question," She scowled herself. "How much trouble?"

"He said they were thinking about expelling me," Sam said numbly. They had reached their lockers and she was turning the dial while trying her best to not notice the surprise in Carly's face as she digested the news.

"W-what," Carly had finally managed to sputter out. Her eyes began to take a slight crazied glint to them as she paced around.

"You heard me Carls, but they won't."

Carly stopped dead in her tracks. "And what makes you think that?" Her voice was shrill. Sam decided that she had let Carly freak out long enough. As entertaining as it was, she was starting to loose her mind and in any second go into lecture mode. Which Sam, of course, did not need; she already had one mom that did enough of that.

Sam grabbed ahold of her books and shot a playful grin towards her, "Because I am an **_artist_**. Artist don't get expelled."

By Sam's playful gesture Carly stopped dead in her tracks.

"What are you saying," Carly questioned suspiciously. Sam found it quite impressive Carly could go from shrill to chill in a matter of moments.

"Community service," Sam snickered. The words "community" and "service" felt forgein while rolling of her tounge, but she shrugged it off.

Carly's mouth turned into a small smile, "You? Service? The community?"

"That be it! I'm like painting or chiz.."

Freddie suddenly came bursting into the pair before Sam could complete her thought.

"What the hell happened," He panted. His face was red and his eyes were darting around the hall once he relized he nearly shouted the words and created a scene.

"What are you talking about," Carly asked, avoiding all the eyes on the trio.

He jabbed a finger at Sam. "Gibby is in the hospital? People are saying he's going to die! And you! Everyone says you're getting expelled!"

Sam sighed. "Come here, Freddork."

He fallowed her directions and she slapped his shoulder. He yelped.

"What was that for?"

"Carly, explain."

Carly nodded, "Well, Sam was angry so she hit you."

"Not that," Sam cried at the obvious statment Carly had just spoken. "About Gibby and stuff."

"Oh right." Carly giggled at her stupidity and began her story.

**A/n: So I write short chapters. The good thing to this means faster updates! This might seem like a quick story, but I'm really hoping it could be like ridiculiously long. You know? I plan on describing the trio up to maybe even college? I don't know..depends on how you guys respond. I haven't even entered highschool so if my writing is a little underrated please tell me and I would love any tips. Also, I do not currently have spell check, but that will soon be fixed. Minor grammar and spelling problems please look the other way towards. I hope you enjoy the story and review and fallow! **

**This story is rated T, but my mind is M. Any suggestions or ideas feel free to let me know!**


End file.
